Edge
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The loud noise stirred Olivia, and for a moment, she was blissfully unaware of what had just happened. Then it hit her, and she tried to scream. The blood was flowing freely, and she found her strength fading fast. If Elliot didn't find her soon...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, by now, you guys know me. Normally I don't make Kathy a crazy bitch, evil, or a murderer. Well, guess what? That's all about to change. This was cowritten with Mentalcase911, who developed the idea also. *points* Blame her! LOL. Enjoy, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Saturday mornings were never that great for Olivia Benson. But for the last few Saturdays, it seemed, they weren't that bad She rolled over into her bed, snuggling into her bedmate. Maybe the reason that things were getting better was the man laying next to her. Usually she didn't like to share anything about her home or bedroom, because things seemed to go to hell once she did.

But this time, things were so much different. She snuggled closer to him and yawned, smiling.

Elliot grumbled in his sleep, clutching her waist possessively. If he was awake he would claim it was the best sleep of his life lying next to his longtime partner and best friend.

She smiled and pressed herself closer to him, kissing his shoulder.

He smiled in his unconscious state, his lips twitching as he dreamt.

She draped her leg over his, dropping open mouth kisses on his chest.

He let out a low moan, keenly aware of her presence even in sleep.

Her lips curved up in a wicked smile as she ran her hand over his abdomen. "Elliot..."

His body instinctively curved toward hers, his obvious arousal hitting her thigh as he moved.

She licked her lips unconsciously. Lifting her head, she ran her hand over his cheek, then brushed her lips against his. He made a soft noise, and she giggled when he finally turned them over and she landed on her back. "Good morning."

Elliot grinned down at her, sleep hazed eyes staring at her longingly. "Be careful, Benson. I'm gonna get used to this."

She reached up and rested her hand on the back of his neck. "And what happens if you do?" she teased, wrapping her leg around his waist.

"Then you'll have to live up to it every morning." He braced himself with one arm beside her head, the other tracing her features softly, almost reverently.

She leaned into his hand. "What if I said I was up for that?"

"Then I'd be the happiest man in the world." He cupped her jaw and kissed her fully, fingers tangling in thick dark hair, grown longer from the months away from the salon.

She chuckled softly and playfully nipped at his lower lip. He never failed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the morning, like she was the only one he could ever want. Her dark eyes drifted shut. He was definitely the only man she could ever want.

Elliot growled low in his throat as his cell went off. He gripped her tighter, refusing to let go of their early morning tranquility this soon.

She buried her face in his neck and swore quietly. "Don't answer it."

Elliot glanced over, sighing at the name on the caller ID. "It's Kathleen."

She nodded, gently sliding out from under him and stretching as he spoke with his second oldest child. When he finally closed the phone, she turned onto her side and studied him. "Is she okay?"

Elliot sighed and stood, grumbling at his lessening arousal as he gathered up clothes. "Some boy took her to a hotel last night, which is a matter of its own, but he left her at some hotel with no money to pay for the room or a cab. I gotta go get her."

She closed her eyes. Of all his children, he knew that Kathleen was the one he worried about the most. And with things like this happening, it was no wonder. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back. "Don't go too hard on her."

He sighed softly, letting her touch sink in and relax him. "I don't know what to do Liv. I've tried so hard for so many years with her and still I'm getting this. Jesus Christ, she's fucking twenty two years old. Am I that bad of a father?"

"Elliot..." She let him go and gently turned him to face her. Then she reached up and framed his face in her gentle hands. "You're not a bad father. You know that. But kids are going to do stupid things." She smirked. "That's why they're kids."

"But she's an adult now, Liv. As much as I'd still like to think of her as my baby, I can't. She's a grown up that can make decisions on her own and that damn near gives me a heart attack every time I think about it."

She ran her hands gently over his chest. "Then maybe you should treat her like one. Let her bail herself out."

Elliot looked down, knowing she was right but not knowing how to do as she suggested. "She's...She's my little girl, Liv. I can't just leave her there."

She sighed softly, kissing him. "I wish I knew what to tell you. My mother didn't care nearly this much." She rested her head lightly against his shoulder.

He wrapped her arms around her waist tightly, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this. She's my responsibility, not yours."

She sighed softly. "If she was five, I might know what to do then," she said with a weak smile.

Elliot cupped her chin and tilted her head up, kissing her softly. "You're an amazing almost-step-mother. Don't ever think otherwise." He gave her a crooked grin and squeezed her softly.

His statement made her light up, and she wound her arms around his neck, eagerly returning the kiss. "Go," she said when they finally broke apart. "I'll still be here."

"You better be. I plan on using our day off to my full advantage." He kissed her once more before pulling on some old ratty sweats and a t-shirt and going to deal with his daughter.

She kissed him again before he left, and when he was gone, she sat down on their bed and sighing happily.

She settled back into the pillows and dozed off. But just an hour later, her phone went off. Swearing softly, she reached over and grabbed the phone to see who was calling. The caller ID said it was Kathy, and she raised her eyebrows in surprised, then opened the phone. "Hello?"

Kathy was a bit surprised that she answered her phone, though considering Olivia was her husband's new girlfriend therefore stuck in his life all the time she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised. "Olivia? It's Kathy Stabler."

"Kathy, hi." She tried, but she was unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "You just missed Elliot."

"Oh, that's okay. I was just wondering if you could keep Elizabeth until I got off work. She has the flu and I got called in. I don't want her by herself while she's sick and Dickie has baseball."

"Oh!" She quickly got out of the bed. "Of course I'll watch her." She was amazed that Kathy was actually asking her to do this, but she loved Elliot's children and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with one of them. "I can be there in a half hour."

"Oh, you really don't mind?" The offer made Kathy's plan work even better; her house was in the suburbs and there was no one there during the day to hear Olivia's screams. Oh yes, things were definitely going to work out in her favor.

"Of course." She was eager to do anything that smoothed out the relationship. She wanted her to trust her with the children, and she guessed that doing this would help. "Do you want me to stay with her, or bring her back here? I can do either."

"Would you mind staying here? It would be such a big help."

"Absolutely." As she talked with the other woman, she was quickly getting dressed.

"Thank you so much, Olivia, you don't know what this means to me." Her fake enthusiasm was paired with an evil, sadistic smile that if Olivia could see it would remind her of the worst perp she'd ever witnessed.

"It's no trouble," she assured her as she grabbed her purse. "I'm heading out the door right now." She made sure to grab her keys before she rushed out of the bedroom.

"Thank you Olivia. We'll see you soon." She hung up and looked around the living room. The gun her husband had once bought for protection was now going to be used to kill the woman that protected him everyday, though to Kathy all Olivia was was the reason she had lost her husband. And she was going to pay.

TBC...

A/N: *ducks flaming shoes and sporks* I know that I said I wouldn't do anything like this, but hey, I wanted to cut loose and go a little nuts. Please remember to review! It keeps my plot bunnies from trying to kill me!


	2. Blinded

Yeah, yeah, I know. Evil cliffie. But what do you guys expect from me? I'm spreading my wings and indulging in one of my favorite naughty no no's... Making Kathy evil. Now, I know she wouldn't do this, so this is pretty AU. But hey, this is fanfic. Fun time! So if you don't like the whole evil Kathy thing, might as well turn around now. Fair warning. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not ours! *hides right shoe*

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

As soon as she got into the car, she called Elliot and apprised him of the situation. Then she drove to the house that he used to live in. Kathy's car was parked out front, and she remembered to lock the door behind herself before she jogged up the walkway and knocked on the door.

Kathy greeted her at the door, an odd smile adorning her ragged face.

She smiled at her partner's ex wife. "Hey, Kathy."

"Come on in Olivia. Thanks so much for coming. Lizzie is asleep right now, and there's pizza and things for sandwiches in the fridge." She shut the door behind them, quietly locking the deadbolt and putting up an intruder stick against the door knob to hold the door closed before hurrying Olivia into the kitchen.

"Great. I just hope she's not as stubborn as Elliot," she said with a laugh.

Kathy forced an unconvincing smiled and waited until Olivia had her back towards her before jamming the gun into her back and grabbing her around her neck. "You are going to pay you man stealing bitch."

She instinctively tensed, her hand automatically going for the gun that was absent from its normal place at her waist. "Kathy?"

"You stole my husband and made my children despise me. Once I get rid of you, I will have my family back."

_Oh, God_... Her hand moved to her belly. "Come on, Kathy. We can talk about this," she said softly.

Kathy saw that her hand went to her still flat stomach and she snarled. "Did he fucking knock you up already? Huh? You damn whore!" She slapped her across the back of the head with the butt of the gun and kicked her in the back of the knee, throwing her off balance

She hit the floor and tried to roll away, but another swift kick made her stop. "Kathy, don't do this!"

"You stole my husband! You stole my kids! Now you're fucking stealing the baby he should have given me!" She jammed her foot into Olivia's chest as hard as she could.

The kick knocked the wind out of her, and she gasped, clenching her eyes shut.

Kathy's eyes went dark, her face sadistic. "Get up!"

Swallowing another groan, she carefully got to her feet, still holding her stomach.

Kathy forced her into the living room and shoved her into a hard wooden rocking chair, meant more for looks than use.

Olivia looked up into the woman's crazed features, careful to disguise her fear as best as she could. "Kathy," she started, forcing herself to be calm, "We can talk about this. Just put the gun down."

Kathy fired a shot, the bullet searing through Olivia's shoulder though no sound was made; she was prepared. "You don't tell me what to do now, bitch."

Olivia immediately hunched over, grasping at her shoulder as she screamed in pain.

Kathy jammed the butt of the gun into her temple and shoved her head up. "I thought you were the almighty St. Olivia? Hmm? Can't take a little bullet wound but you can take stealing another woman's husband."

The blow to the head was too much. She whispered Elliot's name as she spiraled into the overwhelming darkness.

Kathy screamed at the unconscious woman, beating her as hard as she could, pissed that she had curled into a tight ball, her precious stomach protected. Even in her rage she wasn't strong enough to move the dead weight of a person so she focused on what seemed best; her back and head.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Lizzie Stabler was extremely confused. Most of the other girls had already gone home, and yet she was still at Jennifer's house, waiting on her mother to pick her up.

Jennifer's mother, Susan, came out to sit with the young girl. "Lizzie? Is there anyone you can call?"

She sighed. "I guess I can call my dad."

Susan nodded and handed her the phone, then walked away again.

Lizzie stared at the phone, then dialed her father's cell phone number and sighed.

Elliot answered, obviously eating. "Stable'."

"Dad, Mom forgot to pick me up. Can you come get me?"

"Pick you up? Elizabeth I don't know if Olivia fell asleep and you're trying to sneak out but I already know you're too sick. Go to bed."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not sick, Dad. I'm at Jennifer's house, remember? Last night was her birthday slumber party."

"Your mother had Olivia come over to take care of you though..."

"I don't know anything about it. I just know Mom was supposed to get me, and she's not here."

Elliot cursed and got up, dropping money on the table and heading quickly to his car. "Liv called me and said she was going to watch you because your mom called and said you'd gotten the flu and she'd gotten called in."

She was getting frustrated. "Well, I'm not sick. I'm just stuck."

"Alright. I'll have Maureen come get you. I need to go check on Olivia."

She sighed. "Fine. But if she's not here in a half hour, I'm walking."

Elliot was panicked and the threat scared him, "Elizabeth! If you take one step outside that house without someone with you you're grounded for two months!"

Susan took the phone when she heard what Lizzie said. "Mr. Stabler? This is Susan, Jennifer's mom. I'll keep an eye on Lizzie until someone can get her."

Lizzie snorted and rested her head on her knees.

Elliot sighed softly, "Thank you. Tell her I texted her sister and she said she's be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'll tell her. Bye." She hung up the phone and gave the girl a look. "You shouldn't worry your dad like that, Lizzie."

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

TBC...

A/N: Come on, you guys! How many of you would just love to see Kathy go postal? Be honest! LOL. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
